Delicate Crystals
by SageRyock
Summary: A young boy loses his sister to some thugs. 10 years later, the boy enters a tournament, hoping to win some prize money and a new title. Will he find something more? (slight romance)
1. Lost Sister and Burger World

Hello! I am SageRyock, the creator of this little fanfic. Although I do not do much writing, I do find myself to be pretty good at writing. This story is not in any way based on any of the characters in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and consists of three characters. A character longing to find his lost sister, a madman seeking riches and world domination, and another man who wishes to prove that no other soul in the world can defeat him.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(cries) and do not own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I do however, own all characters not made in the anime/manga/tcg involved in this story(excluding two others which I will tell at the end of the story). Read and enjoy! This is my second fanfic by the way, and I think I've grown to be getting pretty good at creating fanfics now. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters may or may not be in this. Please R&R!

---------------------------

Delicate Crystals 

Chapter 1- Lost Sister and Burger World

It all happened that night. The night THEY came. The night my sister was taken. That night has haunted my dreams for years...its time to take back what was stolen...

"Brother!" cried a young girl being snatched through the window of a large, two floor house.

"Sister! Give her back you thugs!" cried a young boy.

"Sorry little dude. Master's orders. Gotta take this pretty, little thing to him".

"Noo!" yelled the little boy, as he ran towards the men with a pocket knife.

"Hmph!" a blonde haired man, with spiked hair said. The man quickly put his hand in front of the boy,  
and a yellow aura came from the man's hand, as the boy immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whats wrong? I cant move!"

"Heh, we'll be going now" the man said, as he and his blue haired partner jumped out the window, and onto two motorcycles in the driveway. The aura paralyzing the young boy faded, as the boy quickly ran to the window.

"Sister! I'll get you back! I promise!" the boy yelled to his sister. But she was asleep. The two men looked up at the boy, and they quickly drove off, out of sight.

10 years later...

"I play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I'll now equip it with Dragon Treasure. Enough power to wipe your monster out! Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack his Dragon Champion now!" a small 10 year-old boy cried. The boy was enjoying a popular game called "Duel Monsters". It was a game where you could summon monsters, cast spells, and set traps to disable and to destroy your opponent. Each person usually started off with 8000 Life Points, and the first one to hit 0 would usually lose. But of course, there were, at times...some exceptions.

"Well? What are you going to do now?" the young boy asked, obviously proud of the work his Red-Eyes Black Dragon had just done. The boy's opponent was a mysterious person, who had blue hair, tied into a ponytail, wore a deep black T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans. The person seemed to be playing well, and stood with 2100 Life Points, as opposed to the boy's 1800 Life Points.

"I dont expect a young boy like yourself to understand the game as well as myself" the man suddenly said. This creeped a few people out, as this man usually didnt speak unless he was pronouncing a move.  
The man had pale skin, and seemed cold and heartless.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the boy asked, frightened now.

"You will never understand. You do not have what it takes. I see it in your soul. Now stand back,  
because I'm about to end this little boy" the man said coldly.

"Ha! Yeah, right! You got no cards on the field, and you're down to your last 2100 Life Points! I've got this duel in the bag!" the boy nervously said, trying to sound confident and cool. The boy looked at his opponent's hand. He held four cards. Odds are if any of those cards could have stopped me before, he would have played them by now...I'll be fine, the boy thought to himself. Something didnt feel right to the boy though as he watched his opponent draw his fifth card.

"Boy, do you know of any monster that CAN NOT be stopped?" the man asked loud and coldly.

The young boy gulped as he said a small whisper that sounded like Exodia.

"You are correct!" the man yelled, as he held up all five pieces of Exodia's pieces to show to the boy. As the man begun to place the cards down on his field, the boy could have sworn he felt his heart stop, as his opponent begun to place the cards on the field. A large star appeared in the middle of the dueling ring, as a monster appeared from it, looking gold in color and chains coming from the wrists and ankles of its body. This monster was known as Exodia. A monster so powerful, that if all five limbs of the monster were in a player's hand, an instant victory could be achieved. The monster looked at the boy's Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a menacing look, as it grabbed the dragon around the body and squeezed it, till the hologram shattered. Exodia begun encasing his hands into a fist, which was now beginning to give off a deep, yellow aura.

"I cant lose! Not like this!" the boy yelled at the man, seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"Hmph" the man replied, looking at the boy with an evil smile. The man then raised his hand in front of him, as if commanding an army.

"Please, stop!" the boy yelled angrily, looking at his hand for something that could help.

"Take it like a man! Exodia! Obliterate!" the man commanded, and the monster took no hesitation either. It dove towards his opponent, blasting the kid with a yellow beam, causing his Life Points to go to 0. The smoke cleared slowly, and Exodia's hologram vanished from the ring.

"The winner of this duel is The Tormentor!" the judge yelled out, raising his right hand to the man's side.

"Hmm. As usual" a 16 year-old boy said to himself, overlooking the field. This man, Ryoshin or Ryock as he was known through the dueling league, was a normal 16 year-old boy who played Duel Monsters as well. He had dirty blonde hair which some of it covered his face, and wore a black T-shirt, with a gold dragon imprinted on the front, blue jeans, and a red overshirt that also had dragons on it. Ryoshin watched as the man known as "The Tormentor" was permitted to go on to the next round of the tournament. The tournament was being held at a very well known place called Kaiba Land. Owned by a very young person, known as Seto Kaiba, former world champion of Duel Monsters,  
a tournament was being held in his amusement park. All prizes and money donations would be donated to a nearby adoption center. The winner and 17 others from around the country would go on to compete in the regional tournament to determine who will become the new regional champion.

"Hey Ryoshin!" a girl just a year younger than Ryoshin waved to get his attention, as she came running towards him.

"Ryock" Ryoshin said seriously.

"Ok, Ryyyyyock. I got some good news. I went to the shop and they did in fact have the cards you were looking for, just like you said" the girl said as she pulled three Duel Monsters cards out of her black purse and handed them to Ryoshin.

"Of course they did" he said as he took the cards from her hand, examining them closely. "Thanks. These will really help me come closer to winning. I may even be able to beat The Tormentor" he said, turning his back to her.

"You're always so serious. Hey, I know! How about we go get some lunch? That'll cheer ya up real quick, whaddaya say?" the girl asked sweetly, poking her head in front of Ryoshin.

"So, you wanna go on a date?" he asked, curiously.

"No, no, no, no! I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch! Becides, you look pretty hungry to me!" she said quickly.

"I dont know Crystal, I was going to watch the next duel" he said, putting his cards into his deck box, and overlooking the field once again.

"But its not even a tournament duel" she said, slightly irritated.

"So? I might be able to learn from it, so I can prepare for the duels ahead" he said, looking at the two little kids get up onto the platforms to duel.

"Urrrggghhh" Crystal replied. Crystal was a cheery, cute, light blue haired, 15 year-old girl who had met Ryoshin just two years ago on a roller coaster. She tripped and fell into Ryoshin's lap, getting into the roller coaster, and the two got to know each other. She wore a yellow T-shirt, with blue shorts, reaching up to the top of her theigh. She wore red sneakers and always carried around a black purse, which she always joked about carrying a gun inside to her friends.

"What?" Ryoshin asked, slightly amused.

"I'm not letting you get away with this! You're going to come have lunch whether you like it or not!  
Learn to live a little Ryo!" with that, she grabbed his left arm and dragged him out of Kaiba Land and into the nearest fast food restaurant. Ryoshin, unpleased, but not surprised, was lead into Burger World. They both got a table and sat down, awaiting a waiter.

"So when does your duel come up Ryo?" Crystal asked sweetly, resting her head on her hands.

"My duel will be tomorrow. But I'm going to need to practice all I can if I wanna win. Thats why I had you go get those cards for me. With those, I'm confident that my deck is complete" he said, sounding very professional and into his card game.

"Oh really?" she asked, curious to know whats going on.

"Yes. If I win this next duel, and assuming The Tormentor wins his next duel, I'll be facing him"  
he said blankly.

"Oh? Do you think you can win?" she asked, hoping to get a yes out of him.

"Maybe. Those cards should help. His deck had a good strategy to it. Combining all types of cards.  
But the deck he used almost lost to a 10 year-old boy, so he may not be much trouble at all" he said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Well, thats good. I suppose I'd never stand a chance against any of you. My deck isnt all that great and I dont have as much experience as you" she said, smiling and sweatdropping. This girl was Ryoshin's only friend. But it was the only friend he needed. She always made his life alot more exciting and frequent than previously.

A waitress approached them, as she took out a notepad and a pen from behind her left ear.

"So what'll it be?" she asked, turning her face to her notepad, with her pen on the paper.

"I'll take a cheeseburger with a small order of fries please" she said politely, taking her head off her hands to look at the waitress.

"What about you sir?" the waitress asked a zoned out Ryoshin.

"Urggg" Crystal made silently, as she kicked him in the shin to get a reply from the daydreamer.

"BACON CHEESEBURGER!" he said loudly to the waitress.

"Ok, I heard ya! Jeez!" with that, she put away her pen and paper, and walked away into the kitchen.

Ryoshin sat there with a very confused look on his face and stared at Crystal with a dazed look. Ryoshin was never the type to be very active, so Crystal always tried to get him going with these types of things.

"Where did that come from?" Ryoshin asked Crystal.

"Who knows?" Crystal said happily, setting her head back on top of her hands.

End Chapter 1 


	2. Lifeberg VS Lady Death

Yay! Today's my birthday! I'm now 16 years old. sigh Well, anyways, I did not want to be sixteen!  
I am SageRyock, the creator of this little fanfic. Although I do not do much writing, I do find myself to be pretty good at writing. This story is not in any way based on any of the characters in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and consists of three characters. A character longing to find his lost sister, a madman seeking riches and world domination, and another man who wishes to prove that no other soul in the world can defeat him.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(cries) and do not own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I do however, own all characters not made in the anime/manga/tcg involved in this story(excluding two others which I will tell at the end of the story). Read and enjoy! This is my second fanfic by the way, and I think I've grown to be getting pretty good at creating fanfics now. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters may or may not be in this. Please R&R!

---------------------------

Delicate Crystals 

Chapter 2- Lifeberg VS Lady Death

Twenty minutes passed, and Ryoshin and Crystal decided to go back to the tournament to see who's going to fight who next. Ryoshin and Crystal walked up to the information to desk to see who would be dueling next and to Ryoshin's surprise, he would be after the next duel.

"Excuse me miss. Is Ryock registered to be dueling tomorrow or today?" Ryoshin asked, seeming a little nervous if he'd be dueling today.

"May I have your ID pass?" she asked, as she turned around and started typing some things into the computer sitting on her desk.

"My ID pass is 152885" Ryoshin told the woman, beginning to panic.  
"I better not be today. They said I wouldn't be dueling until tomorrow" Ryoshin thought to himself.

"It says you should be dueling tomorrow. Today there's only going to be one more duel, then your's will be held early at 7:15 am" she said, looking at him again.

"Phew, ok thanks. Does it say what today's last duel will be?" Ryoshin asked.

"It says that a duelist named Lifeberg, and a duelist named Lady Death will be dueling today" the woman said.

"Alright, thanks" Ryoshin said, turning around to face Crystal again.

"So are you dueling today?" she asked, in a way that looked like she was trying to peer into his mind.

"No, thankfully. They said I'll be dueling tomorrow at 7:15 am. Pretty early, so I'm going to get to bed early tonight, so I can practice some more" Ryoshin said, folding his arms with a serious look.

"Practice, practice, practice. Thats all you ever do. Dont you do anything else? Dont you have any other hobbies?" she asked, a bit irritated.

"Duel monsters is a hobby, if I'm not mistaken, and no I dont really do much else, since I AM in a regional tournament, and if I slack off, I could lose a duel in no time. Becides, I need to see if these cards work well, or if I should add any new monsters or magics into the deck for support" Ryoshin said, finishing his sentence, and beginning to walk towards the dueling field.

Crystal didnt follow, as she started to think over what she said to him. "I guess he's got a point.  
He only gets one shot at this. If he screws up, he could lose everything. Hmmm, alright then. I'll give him my everlasting support. He'll know that I'm always there for him" she thought to herself, picking her head up, and she began to start following Ryoshin again.

The duelists were just about to begin their match as Ryoshin entered to watch. The blue side duelist was a bit small, standing at about 5 feet, 5 inches. He had straight, brown hair that had a tail at the back of his head, which reached just below his shoulder blades. A person could easily tell his favorite color was white, as that was all he was wearing. He wore a white overshirt, with white jeans,  
white shoes, white T-shirt, and a silver wristband that said "Lifeberg" in gold, capital letters.  
The man looked somewhere around 17-18 years of age.

The red side duelist seemed to be the exact opposite though, as she looked about 25 years old, and wore nothing but black. She stood about 5 feet, 8 inches, had black hair even, and was wearing a black dress that reached all the way down to the ground, covering her feet. She smiled seductively as she entered the field, and blew a kiss to her opponent. Her opponent made a movement with his right hand, looking like he was shooing away a fly.

"Well thats rude, hun" the woman said, giggling once again, seductively.

"Heh. Girl, you dont have a chance against me. But eh, lets see what you can do" the duelist replied to the woman, as he took out his deck and begun shuffling.

The woman took out her deck as well, and began shuffling her own deck. The two stopped, and they both set down their decks and drew five cards each.

"This duel will be between Lifeberg and Lady Death! The red side will begin the duel! Let the duel commence!" the referee announced, raising his right arm, and throwing it back down.

Ryoshin raised an eyebrow after looking at Lady Death. He didnt like how she looked at the duelist.  
It was as if she liked seducing her opponents before even taking a move.  
"I dont like this. This might be kind of stupid if Lifeberg is good" Ryoshin said, folding his arms.

"Why's that Ryo?" Crystal asked, narrowing her eyes confused.

"Just watch"

"Well, hun. I'll start things off by playing one monster in defense. You can go now" Lady Death began.

"Thats it? Hmmm, alright then. I'll do the same. I'll put a monster in defense as well, and I'll lay two cards face-down. Go ahead miss Death" Lifeberg replied, putting his hand down.

"Ok then. I'll put another monster in defense mode and that'll do it sweety"

Lifeberg took a close look at his hand at the cards he contained. He saw an instant combo and decided to show her a thing or two. "Ok, I'm now going to bring forth a monster that will forever suck out your life! The one monster that allows me to sacrifice YOUR monsters! I sacrifice both your monsters, and summon the Lava Golem!  
But of course, it wouldnt be fair for ME to keep the monster. Here, you can have it" Lifeberg said confidently, as he watched the monster go to her side of the field.

"Oh well, at least you sacrificed both my Witch of the Black Forest and my Sangan. I'll get two monsters now, thanks to you" lady Death said, picking up her deck and searching her deck.

"Hmph, this isnt going to help her" Liferberg thought to himself, as he watched her add the cards to her hand.

"I picked Cat of Ill Omen, and Cyber Jar" she said, watching him again.

"Alright, I'll lay two more cards face-down and now I'll flip up my monster that I had hidden! Its the Des Koala! This monster will take 400 life points out of you for each card in your hand! So that Witch and Sangan just helped me! That means I've done 2800 points of damage!" he said, smiling evily.

Lady Death smiled evily back at Lifeberg, as she drew her card, taking her next move. She watched her life points decrease by 1000, beginning to worry now.  
"Alright, enough games now! I play Tribute to the Doomed. I'll discard Earthbound Spirit to destroy Lava Golem so he wont sap any more of my life points!" Lady Death said, getting rid of the card from her hand.

"Nah, I think I'll win just a LITTLE early today. I activate two traps! Ring of Destruction, and Barrel Behind the Door! I'll use Ring of Destruction on Lava Golem, inflicting 3000 points of damage to both of us, but Barrel Behind the Door will prevent the damage done to me, and hit you instead"  
Lifeberg interrupted.

"Nooo! Thats impossible! You cheated!"

"Nope, you just suck"

"The winner is Lifeberg of the blue side! Congratulations! You will now move on to the next round!" the referee stated, raising his arm to Lifeberg's side.

"See what I mean?" Ryoshin asked Crystal.

"Wow, she already lost? I guess she wasnt that good" Crystal stated, smiling at Ryoshin.

"See? I got to practice. If I dont, I could end up losing the same move as she did. That was quite a nice combo he pulled off there though. Well, how about we go have some fun? You up to going to a carnival for the night?" Ryoshin asked.

"I thought you said you needed to practice?" Crystal asked, thinking he was ignoring what he had just said.

"I am. But I've got all night. And I plan at waking up at about five tomorrow, so I'll have some hours left to practice. Becides, I think you'd get annoyed if you just kept following me and didnt have anything to do except watch me and other people duel our brains out" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Eh he. Ok then, we'll go to the town's carnival. I think it would be fun to get on the Ferris Wheel though" she said, walking away.

"Sure" Ryoshin said, and began to follow her.

End Chapter 2 


	3. The Carnival

I am SageRyock, the creator of this little fanfic. Although I do not do much writing, I do find myself to be pretty good at writing. This story is not in any way based on any of the characters in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and consists of three characters. A character longing to find his lost sister, a madman seeking riches and world domination, and another man who wishes to prove that no other soul in the world can defeat him. 

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(cries) and do not own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I do however, own all characters not made in the anime/manga/tcg involved in this story(excluding two others which I will tell at the end of the story). Read and enjoy! This is my second fanfic by the way, and I think I've grown to be getting pretty good at creating fanfics now. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters may or may not be in this. Please R&R!

Delicate Crystals

Chapter 3- The Carnival

Ryoshin was never the type to go to carnivals much. He didnt entirely hate going to them, they just made him sick most of the time. As much as he didnt want to tell her, he DID just wanna sit on a couch all night, practicing Duel Monsters. If he were to at least, test out the new cards he got, he may be able to tell if the deck's cards are balanced or not. There was one card he was thinking about putting in his deck too; but he didnt think it may help as much as it could. Because of this, he believed it would slow down the deck.

Crystal noticed pretty quickly after 10 minutes of completely dead silence that Ryoshin wasnt saying a word. So she decided to pop in a question.

"So, whatcha thinking about?"

"Huh! Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Its just uhhh...the weather tonight. It seems unusally cold"

"Brrr, yeah you're right. It IS pretty cold, huh?"

Ryoshin didnt like the way she was looking at him though. Seemed like she was trying to hint at something, but it didnt hit Ryo, so he decided to ignore it.

"Well, its not that cold"

Crystal grabbed her Cell Phone out of her purse, and saw that the phone read 4:19 PM, April 12th, 2005, 68F. She put her Cell Phone back into her purse, then looked at Ryoshin, blushing a bit.

"Maybe you're right. I guess its not THAT cold"

Ryoshin looked at her confused.

"First she says it cold, then she goes back to saying that it isnt that cold? Maybe she's just having heat waves" Ryoshin thought to himself.

"Hey, look Ryo! There it is! There's the carnival!" Crystal pointed out to a fairly big carnival, which most equipment had red, white, or red and white stripes on the machinery. And of course, the one thing that stood out from the rest of it all, was the Ferris Wheel. Crystal immediately saw this and grew wide eyed, as she stared into space for a little bit.

"Ummm, Crystal? Are you alright? Hello?" Ryoshin finally waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her back into reality. Ryoshin sweatdropped, and replied with a "Okay...good"

"So, what are we waiting for!" Crystal grabbed Ryoshin around his left arm with her right, tugging him to the entrance.

"Slow down! You're gonna hurt me!" Ryoshin found himself constantly tripping and catching himslef before landing face forward into the cement. They finally came to a sudden stop, where Ryoshin almost ran right into the clerk.

"Two tickets, please" Crystal asked nicely, giving the peace sign.

"Ummm, alright. That will be $20.00 please"

Crystal looked into her purse and saw she had about $50.00 total, but she came up with another idea.

"Hey, Ryo? Do you think you could spare $5.00?"

Ryoshin was catching his breath from the constant tripping and running. Ryoshin wasnt exactly fit, but they had just ran 2 miles in less than 4 minutes. He couldnt keep up with that kind of stamina. He looked at her, as if insulted.

"What? Are you kidding?"

Crystal looked at him angrily then turned back to the clerk.

"Fine, I'll just use my mom's credit card" Crystal searched through her purse to try and find the credit card.

"What are you talking about? I invited you, so naturally, I'm gonna pay for this, arent I?" Ryoshin looked at her, in a state of inquiry. Ryoshin dragged himself over to the clerk, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill to hand to the clerk.

"Here...you go sir" Ryoshin handed the clerk the dollar before falling to the ground, panting.

"Are you ok, Ryo?" Crystal bent over to look at the collapsing, young man.

"I'll...be fine...just, need to catch...my breath"

Crystal blushed at this, then turned around to face the clerk again.

"Here are your two tickets. Oh, and here's another $5.00. Couples get 25 off the total amount"

"But we're not..." Crystal paused for a second to look over at Ryoshin. She found him to be sleeping peacefully, looking like he had not a single worry. Crystal then looked back at the clerk.

"Thanks, sir" Crystal took the tickets, then bent down on her knees to look at Ryoshin again.

"Ryo. Ryoooooo. Cmon, wake up, we gotta get to the carnival, remember?" Crystal said, as she shook Ryoshin gently with her arms.

"Huh? Wait, where am I!" Ryoshin quickly rose, panicking.

"Hey, calm down. Did you have a nightmare or something? We're at the carnival, remember?" Crystal replied, setting her hand on his back.

"Oh, thats right. I must've passed out"

"I guess so. Sorry about that Ryo"

"Its ok, dont worry about it. At least we got here, right? I'm sure they got some interesting games with some interesting shops as well. Lets get in" ryoshin said, and with that, the two walked through the gates, into the carnival.

As soon as they came in, Ryoshin caught an eye on a game where you throw a ball to try and knock over all 5 plastic glasses. You only got 6 balls though. Crystal smiled at this, and decided they'd both take a shot at it. Ryoshin went first, and found himself missing the first time. But if there was anything special about Ryoshin, he learned quickly. He hit 4 of the glasses, but found himself missing the last time. Crystal also tried taking a shot at it. She found herself hitting 2 of the glasses.  
But for some reason, she seemed to be proud of herself.

"Funny, I suck at sports. I cant throw a ball. Yet, I still hit those two glasses" Crystal said, laughing a bit.

"I dont believe you" Ryoshin thought to himself.

The two moved over to another game which was exactly the type of game Ryoshin could actually put his eyes, ears, and/or brain to the test.

"Come one, come all! I have here, 4 cups! I place a dime underneath one of the cups, and constantly switch the cups. Find the coin! Get a prize if you win a perfect game! Nobody has ever won! Lets see if you can!" a carny spoke out. This, of course caught Ryoshin's ear, and he quickly turned to see how people played. After watching a few people get completely wiped out, he finally stepped up to try.

"I'll play you a game" Ryoshin walked up to the man, sliding his two hands together, as if lighting a campfire with a twig.

"Alright, youngin', if you can win three times in a row, you shall win a wonderous prize! Although,  
be careful, as most people never get passed the first try" the man finished.

"Probably some stupid, stuffed tuddy bear" Ryoshin thought to himself. Ryoshin nodded at the man, and watched the man sit down. The man took a dime out of his front pocket and gave it to Ryoshin to examine. Ryoshin looked at it, and haned it back to the man. The man slowly put the dime under one of the cups, then set the other three cups down. The man immediately started shuffling the cups between each other, trying to ensure that Ryoshin didnt pick the right one. The man stopped, folded his arms,  
and told Ryoshin to pick one.

"Hmmmm, I think its that one" Ryoshin pointed to the second white cup from the right.

"Is it the one?" The man slowly lifted the cup, revealing the contents underneath.

"Yes!" Ryoshin thought to himself.

"Amazing! This young man has actually picked the right one! This kid's got one heck of a pair of eyes! But how far can he go! This is where it gets more difficult kid! Now, I'm going to place a 5th cup down! Lucky boy, you are! Almost no one gets past the first one!" The man turned around to grab another white cup, and he placed it on the table. He once again took the dime, then placed it under another different cup. The man shuffled much quicker this time, almost like lightning. But it was these kinds of things Ryoshin loved. The challenge of it all.

"That one" Ryoshin pointed to the middle cup.

"Is that the cup?" The man pronounced, and to his own surprise, it was.

"Good going Ryo!" Crystal cheered from the small audience watching Ryoshin.

"Absolutely astonishing ma boy! Only two people I've ever met have actually gotten this far! But can you take on the third and final level? The rules change quite an amount here! You started with four cups, but you moved to five! You still beat that as well! But what happens when you have to look at twice the amount of cups!" the man announced proudly, turning around and placing 5 more cups on the table for the boy to pick from.

"TEN? THATS FREAKING NUTS!" Crystal thought to herself, and she was sure Ryoshin was going to win too. It seemed hopeless now. "Poor Ryo" she thought.

"So boy? Do you give up?"

"Of course not. This is what I live for" Ryoshin said, smiling confidently at the man.

"Uhhh...alright then! Here's the second twist! You get two shots at picking the right cup! Except, that if you miss the first time, the amount of cups is doubled again! So you'll be dealing with twenty cups boy!" the man finished, stroking his mustache.

"I wont need a second shot"

"Oh ho! Confident, are we! Well, lets see just HOW confident you are after this!" the man took the dime out from the cup Ryoshin picked and placed underneath another one of the cups. The man quickly started shuffling the cups at extreme speeds. Nobody knew how this man was so good at moving things around, but it seemed to be his one talent. The man stopped after exactly one minute of shuffling.

To be honest, Ryoshin had lost it at the very end. He accidently found himself blinking, which caused him to look track of the cup with the coin inside. However, he DID know it was in one of two cups,  
but this is what worried him. If he didnt pick the right one, the man would bring out another ten cups for him to deal with. The man seemed tired though. He swore though, that the coin was hidden under the 8th cup. Ryoshin slowly moved his hand, with his index finger out, and started to go towards the cup he thought contained the coin. The man put his hand on the cup and looked Ryoshin in the eye,  
and started slowly lifting the cup.

"OH WOW. HOW DID HE DO IT?" were the first thoughts that came to Crystal's mind.

Everybody around Ryoshin was very quiet, and very qide eyed as they looked at what had just happened. Ryoshin, had in fact, picked the right cup. The dime sat there, glistening in the carnival lights. The man looked at Ryoshin, then bowed, taking his top hat off. Everyone just stared for a few moments, then went into an ear shattering applause. Ryoshin wiped off some sweat from his forehead with his right hand, then smiled at the man.

"You've got some REAL talent. I havent had a nice challenge like that in a long, long time" Ryoshin said proudly. He walked up to man, and shook his hand.

"Boy, you're the one with talent. Never, have I encountered a person who could see through every one of my tricks. You truly are good" the man said, putting his top hat back on.

"Thanks. Nice trick you did there with switching the coin between the cups. That requires quite some maneuver"

"Heh, old trick my father taught me"

"Hmmm, so where's my teddy bear?" Ryoshin asked, but was surprised at the man's reaction.

"HAHAHAHA! Teddy bear? Not quite, ma boy! For getting past me you get a choice between two doors!  
Each contains a truly magnificent prize! One contains a very rare, unique Duel Monsters card! While the other contains a beautiful Diamond Necklace!" the man said, pointing his cane to the doors.

"There's only one card that I can think of that MIGHT be little needed in my deck. But I dont really require it. Becides, that card is a little too rare for someone to just give away" Ryoshin thought. Ryoshin walked up to the doors and stood in front of them for a little bit, pondering.

The man walked up to Ryoshin and whispered something in his ear. Ryoshin chuckled at this, and right after, he picked door number two. The man stared blankly, but smiled friendly.

"Thats all folks! This boy has done it! He now has a beautiful Diamond Necklace! Maybe there will be a lucky girl out there!" the man said, chuckling at his own comment. Ryoshin smiled, and shook the man's hand one more time before moving to the back of the crowd.

"That was awesome Ryo! You did perfectly! I wouldnt have stood a chance against him! But you! You just" Crystal was interrupted by Ryoshin's right arm on her shoulder. "Ryo?" she asked, confused.

Ryoshin moved behind her and tossed her hair to her chest. He put something around her and tied it to at the back of her neck.

"You can have it. Its not like someone like me needs something like that, unless I were that kind of person, but heh heh heh. You know what I mean" he simply said with a smile. Ryoshin moved back to face Crystal and saw a tear form from her eye.

"This is so nice of him. I love this necklace, its so beautiful...but" Crystal thought to herself.

"Are you ok Crys?"

"Maybe he does care, maybe he does feel the same way about me. He nicknamed me!" she thought to herself again.

"Hey" Ryoshin didnt seem to be getting much luck out of her though.

"I cant...accept this" she simply replied, wiping the tear from her face.

"But it looks so beautiful on you! You look great with it on!" Ryoshin paused for a moment, looking at her, then thought of something else. "Ah, I know. We'll go on the Ferris Wheel just like you wanted, ok? You think about it up there, alrighty?" Ryoshin finished, with wide, open arms.  
Crystal nodded weakly and slowly, putting her arms up to her chest, she walked over to Ryoshin, as he closed his arms around her, giving her a warm hug.

"NOW...lets go get on that Ferris Wheel, how bout it?" he asked her, looking down at her.

Crystal nodded, while still embraced in the hug, then parted from him as they started to walk towards the Ferris Wheel.

Ryoshin and Crystal finally got to the Ferris Wheel and Ryoshin paid $2.00 for them to both get on the Ferris Wheel. Ten minutes passed without a word, and there were only two minutes left before the Ferris Wheel would stop. Ryoshin just smiled at this though. He started tapping his index finger and middle finger on the metal cage, encasing them both inside, in a rhythm that sounded like a song.

"I like that song" Crystal quietly said.

"Yeah, its a good song, isnt it?" Ryoshin replied and watched as Crystal slowly nodded.

"Ryo?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

The Ferris Wheel was coming to a stop soon, as their cart was next to stop.

"...Thanks"

"You bet Crys"

End Chapter 3


	4. Ryock VS Drake

I am SageRyock, the creator of this little fanfic. Although I do not do much writing, I do find myself to be pretty good at writing. This story is not in any way based on any of the characters in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and consists of three characters. A character longing to find his lost sister, a madman seeking riches and world domination, and another man who wishes to prove that no other soul in the world can defeat him.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(cries) and do not own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I do however, own all characters not made in the anime/manga/tcg involved in this story(excluding two others which I will tell at the end of the story). Read and enjoy! This is my second fanfic by the way, and I think I've grown to be getting pretty good at creating fanfics now. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters may or may not be in this. Please R&R!

---------------------------

Delicate Crystals 

Chapter 4- Ryock VS Drake

Ryoshin found himself never practicing after going to the carnival. He had completely forgotten about practicing after stressing his eyes through a game at the carnival and getting home three hours later, putting the time he got home at 10:15 PM. He was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

"Oh no!" Ryoshin quickly jolted up from his bed and quickly checking the time, as he rubbed his eyes.  
"6:52" Ryoshin said to himself. "Oh crap!" Ryoshin quickly jumped out his bed, grabbed his deck, and ran out his front door.

"6:59, where is he?" Crystal thought to herself, tapping her foot on the ground concerned.

"Over here!" Ryoshin yelled, waving at Crystal.

"Bout time ya got here. I didnt think you'd make it. Are you okay?" she said to him, with a small smiled on her face.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Phew, hey could you hold my deck for a second? I gotta go log in, and I need a drink" Ryoshin asked, holding his deck out with all his strength.

"Ummm, sure, I guess" she said, smiling, as she took the deck and held it behind her back.

"Thanks, I wont...be long" and with that Ryoshin ran over to the registration counter.

Crystal giggled to herself, as she took out Ryoshin's cards and started looking at them. She thought that they must be powerful, as they all shiny and had monsters of Ryoshin's favorites on his customized deck sleeves. She thought he seemed kinda childish at times, but she knew that this game was in no way childish. She played herself, afterall. Crystal then came up with an idea.

"Yes, I neeed to log in for today's match please" Ryoshin told the lady, panting and holding his weight on the counter.

"Ok sir, I'll need your nickname and you ID pass please"

"I go under Ryock, thats R-y-o-c-k, and my pass is 152885"

"Alright then" the woman quickly typed in his pass and his nickname into the computer and looked at Ryoshin's information. Ryoshin held his hands out in an agressive manner, like he was waiting for her to place something in his hands.

"So?" Ryoshin asked, almost angrily.

"Annnnnnd you're done. This is your first match? Thats pretty cool. Here's your card, do not lose it because we cannot replace it, ok?" the lady handed Ryoshin a black ID card that showed Ryoshin's nickname and favorite monsters.

"Thanks" Ryoshin said, and quickly spotted a water fountain. "Precccciiiooouuussss" he said, walking over to it and gulping the water down.

Crystal found Ryoshin and waved out to him, but he seemed oblivious to her over his water.

"HEEEYYYY!" she yelled out to him.

"Oh! Oh! Sorry, I was enjoying myself too much. You take care of my deck?" Ryoshin asked, getting his out from under the fountain.

"Mm hmm" she said, handing Ryoshin back his deck.

"Would Ryock and Drake please come to the dueling field?" the announcer said.

"Well, this is it; and I didnt even get any practice last night. Hope I'm ready for this" Ryoshin said to Crystal seriously.

"Hey, dont worry about it. I'm behind you all the way. You'll see that in your duel" she said, smiling with a really big smile and giving Ryoshin a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Ryoshin's serious look quickly turned to a smile as she said this, and he noticed that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her. This made him feel even better. "But now's not the time for such thoughts" Ryoshin said to himself.

Ryoshin waved to Crystal, as he walked through the great big doors, and out onto the dueling field.  
Ryoshin saw no sign of his opponent at the moment.

"Sir, may we please see your dueling card?" one of the judges asked Ryoshin.

"Sure"

The judge looked at it and typed some things into his laptop and then shut it.

"Okay sir, here you are" the judge said, handing Ryoshin back his card.

Ryoshin stepped into place on his side of the field as he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:14 AM. "He'd better hurry" Ryoshin thought to himself. Then, the doors on the opposite side opened up to reveal his opponent. His opponent wore a blazing red overshirt and a black T-shirt underneath.  
He also wore black, baggy jeans and a pair of Vans on his feet. The kid had straight, black hair and some just barely covered his face. He walked out onto the arena with a confident look and gave Ryoshin a thumbs down, upon getting his platform. The kid seemed to be about 13 though.

"So, you're the one I'm facing?" the kid asked Ryoshin.

"I guess so. You ready for this?" Ryoshin asked the kid, as he proceeded to shuffle his deck.

"Well, you couldnt be as ready as I am. You're screwed man" the kid said, as he also began shuffling his deck.

"What an abnoxious, arrogant, little..." Ryoshin thought to himself, as he stopped shuffling.

Crystal was watching from the small audience above the field. She didnt like how the kid did this either. She stuck her tongue out at him, and she watched the duel begin.

"This duel will be between Ryock and Drake! The red duelist will begin first! Let the duel begin!" the announcer yelled out; and with that, the duel began.

"Alright, lets do this" Ryoshin said to Drake, drawing his card. "I'll begin by playing my Archfiend Soldier! Go ahead" Ryoshin said.

"Heh, thats it? I'll play my Goblin Attack Force! He will attack Archfiend Soldier! Next, I'll lay this card face down and that'll end my turn" Drake said, as five Goblins emerged and bashed Ryoshin's Archfiend's head in. The hologram shattered and Ryoshin took his turn.

"Alright, lets try again. I'll play Luster Dragon!" Ryoshin said, as a blue, six foot dragon who was covered in sapphire rose.

"Attack!" Ryoshin commanded.

"Wow, you are an idiot. I'll activate Wingstorm of Etaqua! This will switch your monster to defense position!" Drake said proudly. "I'm assuming its my turn?" Drake asked, happily.

"Yeah" Ryoshin replied sadly.

"Alright, now I'll sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force for the Dark Ruler Hades! Now I'll activate Fairy Meteor Crush! This will take life points equal to the difference between my attack and your defense! Attack Dark Ruler!" Drake commanded, and the Luster Dragon disappeared as dark, black hands came from under the dragon, and dragged it down.

"oh no, this isnt good. Come on, come on, I need something good" Ryoshin said to himself, panicking.  
"Heh, perfect. Alright, now I'll activate Monster Reborn! I'll call back my Luster Dragon! Now, I'll sacrifice my Luster Dragon to summon Jinzo!" a man covered completely in metal, exposing some of his bald head emerged from the field. "now I'll equip my Jinzo with United we Stand, which will give him 800 more attack power! Attack his Dark Ruler!" Ryoshin commanded, and the metal man charged a ball of black energy and hurled it at Drake's monster, destroying it.

"Heh, its not over yet. My turn?" Drake asked, grinning evily.

"Yeah, sure" Ryoshin replied.

"Alright, I'll lay one monster in defense. Go ahead Ryo"

Ryoshin drew his card, fearing what the monster may be. "Alright, Jinzo! Attack his monster now!" Jinzo once again threw a ball of black energy at the blank space, which revealed an explosion.

"Heh! Its my Cyber Jar!" the Cyber Jar exploded destroying itself and the Jinzo Ryoshin now had.  
"Alright, Ryo. I drew Legendary Ocean, Tornado Wall, Cyber-Stein, Premature Burial, and Card Destruction. What'd you draw?" Drake showed Ryoshin his cards and placed the Cyber-Stein in defense mode.

"Well, I drew three Dark Magicians, Skilled Dark Magician, and Goblin Attack Force" Ryoshin then showed Drake his cards and placed the Skilled Dark Magician and Goblin Attack Force in attack mode.  
"Alright, since I cant attack anymore; I'll sacrifice both my Skilled Dark Magician and my Goblin Attack Force for Dark Magician! Next, I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn" Ryoshin said,  
setting his cards down.

"Perfect! I'll play my Legendary Ocean! Next, I'll lay two cards face down! I'll activate my Premature Burial now! I'll pay my 800 life points so I can summon back my Dark Ruler! Now, I'll activate Card Destruction!" Drake said proudly once again, slaming down his card maniacally.  
Ryoshin sadly put all his cards into the graveyard and drew a new hand of cards, which was almost as good.

Crystal watched over all this and thought that things were beginning to look bleak for Ryoshin, after Drake played his next card.

"I'll do the same thing you did! I'll equip my own Dark Ruler with United we Stand! Next, I'll flip my Cyber-Stein from the Cyber Jar effect face-up! This gives my Dark Ruler a total of 4050 attack points! I'll attack your Goblin Attack Force!" the Dark Ruler slashed each Goblin one by one, removing them from the field. "Go ahead Ryo"

"Damn, things arent looking too good" Ryoshin thought to himself. The card he drew though, quickly changed his mind.  
"Alright Drake! I'll activate Hammer Shot! This will destroy your strongest monster!" a giant wooden mallet came from the sky, smashing the Dark Ruler and shattered.  
"Now Drake! I'll activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness! This will turn my Dark Magician into the Dark Magician of Chaos! Now I can get a magic back from my grave" Ryoshin said, as he searched through his graveyard and found monster reborn to be an appropriate choice.  
"Now Dark Magician of Chaos! Attack his Cyber-Stein!" the monster raised its Staff as a black light came from it.

"Ha! As if! I activate Negate Attack!" Drake said, flipping his face-down over.

The black light fired at the Cyber-Stein, but was blocked by a portal appearing in front of the Cyber-Stein.

"No!" Ryoshin yelled.

"Now, its my turn. I'll activate my Cyber-Stein's effect! I'll pay five thousand of my life points!  
Now I can summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Blue-Eyes! Attack his Magician!" the dragon fired three blasts of a white colored lightning from each of the the three heads, blasting away Ryoshin's Dark Magician of Chaos.  
"Next, I'll switch my Cyber-Stein to defense mode, and now its your turn!" Drake said, putting his hand down.

"Is there anything that can be done at this point?" Ryoshin thought to himself. "I've used up almost every good card, and if I havent, he card destructed them all" Ryoshin looked at the Mage Power in his hand, thinking it would help if he could get a strong monster out.  
"But all my good monsters are gone. My Jinzo, my Dark Magicians, and even my Dark Magician of Chaos got destroyed. Thats my strongest! I dont have anything to bring them back either!" Ryoshin thought to himself. He didnt see many more moves that he could now. He drew his card and laid a monster in defense to end his turn.  
"This monster in defense and one card face-down. I guess that'll do it" Ryoshin said, setting his cards down on the machine.

Crystal seemed scared of the dragon that Ryoshin's opponent had summoned.  
"Wow, thats one heck of a monster. Cmon Ryoshin, you can do it" she whispered quietly to herself.  
"I hope he draws it" she said to herself.

"alright Ryock! You're going down soon! You're lucky I dont have any monsters! I'll equip my Blue-Eyes with a Fairy Meteor Crush! Blue-Eyes! Attack his monster!" Drake announced, watching his dragon blow away yet another of Ryoshin's Luster Dragons.  
"Go ahead"

"WHAT? Fairy Meteor? If I dont destroy that dragon, then I'll have lost the first round; and to soembody like this! I gotta do something!" Ryoshin panicked, talking to himself. He knew he needed to draw something. Anything.  
"I activate Pot of Greed!" Ryoshin drew two cards, and to his surprise, he drew something that wasnt in his deck.  
"Huh? How did? What is this doing in my deck?" Ryoshin asked himself. Ryoshin then looked up to where Crystal was and she just smiled at him. Ryoshin mouthed a very desperate thank you and proceeded to the duel.  
"Alright Drake! This is where your downfall comes! I activate Change of Heart!" Ryoshin however, was interrupted by Drake's last face-down card.

"I have activated Shift Ryock! I'll make sure you target my Cyber-Stein!" Drake said, grinning evily.

"I had every intention of doing so! I'll take that Cyber-Stein now! Now I'll sacrifice it! I summon the Dark Magician Girl to the field!" Ryoshin announced, as a magician who resembled the Dark Magician rose from the field wearing blue instead of purple, and had pink outlining on her hat and dress.

"Thats your grand summon? Thats pretty pathetic dude" Drake said, who sounded disappointed.

"She'll defeat your dragon! Cause I activate Mage Power! She will receive five hundred attack power for each magic and trap on my side of the field! I lay down three more cards as well!" Ryoshin said.

"Thats still not enough. She's only got four thousand attack power now"

"Not true. Thanks to you, she will receive three hundred attack power now for each Dark Magician in my graveyard! Thanks to your Card Destructions, all three of them are now in the grave! Which means she now had four thousand, nine hundred attack power!" Ryoshin finished, waiting for a response.

"Its not enough to wipe out both me and my dragon!" Drake said, sweating.

"But it will be! Now I activate Double Spell! This will let me use a magic from your graveyard, so long as I discard one from my hand! I'm choosing your United we Stand! I'll equip it to my Dark Magician Girl! That will give her thirteen hundred more attack power, due to Mage Power! This will wipe out seventeen hundred life points, and you only have fourteen fifty Drake!" Ryoshin said proudly.

"NO! There's gotta be something I can do! This isnt fair! I worked so hard for this dragon!"

"Oh well, attack his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and wipe out his life points!" Ryoshin commanded; and the Dark Magician Girl raised her Staff in the same method as the Chaos Magician had done before her.  
A black and pink light came from the Staff, she then pointed it at the dragon and the blast ignited from the Staff, blowing the dragon to bits.

"The winner is the red side duelist! Ryock!" the announcer yelled out, raising his right arm to Ryoshin's side.

"You show em Ryo!" yelled an overexcited Crystal from the audience.

Ryoshin replied with a "Phew" and gave Crystal a thumbs up.

Crystal ran down from the audience and to the doors from where Ryoshin would come out. Ryoshin walked out to see Crystal pacing around the doors.

"You did awesome Ryo! You pulled that off perfectly!" Crystal said, winking.

"Yeah, I did. But uhhh, how did you get this card? This was the only card left I was considering putting into the deck. But its rarity is just wow. So how did you get one?" Ryoshin asked curiously.

"Heh, well after you got me that necklace, I went to the guy who gave you the necklace. I found out that the card he had behind the other door was a Dark Magician Girl. I knew you were considering putting it into the deck, so I decided I'd try to buy it off him. He wouldnt let me though, he just gave it to me. He said that there was no point to keeping the card, because apparently his boss fired him for losing to you. So I slipped it into your deck while you got a drink" she said happily,  
giggling at the man's misfortune.

"Oops, well thats pretty bad. Well, I wish I could thank him. Oh well...lets go around the town for a little leisurement"

"Alrighty then" Crystal said, picking her purse up from off the ground.

End Chapter 4 


	5. Hide and Seek

I am SageRyock, the creator of this little fanfic. Although I do not do much writing, I do find myself to be pretty good at writing. This story is not in any way based on any of the characters in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and consists of three characters. A character longing to find his lost sister, a madman seeking riches and world domination, and another man who wishes to prove that no other soul in the world can defeat him.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(cries) and do not own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I do however, own all characters not made in the anime/manga/tcg involved in this story(excluding two others which I will tell at the end of the story). Read and enjoy! This is my second fanfic by the way, and I think I've grown to be getting pretty good at creating fanfics now. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters may or may not be in this. Please R&R!

---------------------------

Delicate Crystals 

Chapter 5- Hide and Seek

"So where do you want to go?" Crystal asked Ryoshin, catching up to him.

"Well, I guess we could try the arcade. I'm in the mood for a good game, how about you?" Ryoshin asked, turning his head to face her.

"That sounds great, there's this new arcade that opened up just a few blocks away from my house. You wanna try that one?" Crystal said, putting her face in front of Ryoshin's to get his attention.

"Yeah, actually. Let's just get something to eat first" Ryoshin said, coming to a stop and pointing at a fast food restaurant.

Ryoshin and Crystal came to the restaurant and each ordered a cheeseburger and medium soda. They each sat down at a table and talked about the duel that Ryoshin had just won. Crystal seemed to have hung on to each individual word with all her soul. Something caught Crystal's eye and she quickly turned around away from Ryoshin.

"Crystal?" Ryoshin asked. Ryoshin then turned around and saw a very nice looking man walk through,  
wearing a black overshirt with a light blue T-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans and black shoes\  
This young man quickly looked around. This man seemed to looking for something...or someone.

"Uhhh, Ryoshin. You wanna go now? We can make it there within the hour if we hurry" Crystal asked,  
still not turning around.

Ryoshin turned around to look at Crystal and saw she still hadn't turned aorund. "Yeah, sure. But what's wrong? Something seems to have spooked you. You alright?"

"You kidding? I'm fine, just decided to turn around cause I was trying to look at something, that's all. What's wrong with that?" Crystal finished, holding her place.

"Nothing, but I just think it's a little weird, that's all. Is it that guy that just walked through"  
Ryoshin asked catiously, turning back around to see the guy.

"NO, of course NOT! It's not him, I just wanted to look at the picture on that wall. Anyways, we should get moving, dontcha think?" Crystal said angrily, turning back to face Ryoshin. Crystal was keeping her eye on the man that walked through like a Hawk and was now tugging on Ryoshin.

"Why are you in such a rush Crystal?" Ryoshin said, being pulled away from the table.

"Cmon! We gotta hurry!" Crystal said quickly, pulling Ryoshin out of the restaurant, and before they knew it, they were on their way to the arcade.

Crystal seemed to have returned back to her normal self, as she and Ryoshin resumed their previous conversation before the man had actually walked in. Something seemed to have bugged Crystal about him,  
but she didn't make any sense about it. Ryoshin however, wasn't fooled and was determined to find out what was bugging her.

"So Crystal, do you know who that guy was?"

"What guy?" Crystal asked seriously forgetting all about the restaurant.

"You know, the guy who walked into the restaurant when we were talking. You seemed pretty nervous and upset when he walked in"

"I don't know who that guy was! What are you talking about Ryo?"

"Well, it was only when he walked in that your whole attitude and mood just changed at that second.  
Is there something you didn't like about him?"

Crystal was quiet for a second. She didn't speak for another 5 minutes before actually answering Ryoshin's question.

"Well...alright then. You see...that guy is a weird one. A VERY weird one. I don't like him, but apparently he likes me. When were about nine or ten years old, he had a huge crush on me. He would always propose to me like an idiot. So one day I finally got sick of it and told ihm I would IF he would be able to accomplish one thing. You see, he was a real jock. I hate those types ALOT" Crystal stopped for a second to see Ryoshin's reaction.

"Uh huh, and?" Ryoshin asked, interested.

"So, I told him that if he could at least win three weekly held Duel Monster tournaments in a row and win one Balarina contest held at our school before he hits sixteen, then I would accept his proposal. One year later, he won the Balarina contest. Then he decided to work towards the Duel Monster tournaments, even though he hated them and didn't want to. He ended up winning one, but fortunately enough, I had to move away to another city. I havent seen him since. BUT, I did find out that he won three tournaments in a row. He's sixteen now, and I guess he's stalking me" Crystal finished, seeming to be out of breath.

Ryoshin raised an eyebrow at what she said. "Wow, why on earth would you make a deal like that?" Ryoshin asked, who was ready to laugh at Crystal's stupidity.

"I wasn't serious! He didn't know I u was kidding! I just said that to get him off my back! Now he's looking for me, to expect me to be his wife!" Crystal yelled at Ryoshin with a raised fist.

"I'm sorry, it's just...kinda funny how that happened. So uhhh, the arcade's right there, you wanna go in?" Ryoshin asked, stopping and pointing at the arcade.

"Yeah, LETS" said a frustrated and infuriated Crystal. Crystal stomped into the arcade and found herself diving back behind Ryoshin.

"What's wrong NOW?"

Crystal shakily pointed at the man they saw at the restaurant. He was inside playing an arcade game.  
He didn't look happy though. Ryoshin himself, was starting to get irritated by this.

"Look, that's him. He's inside" Crystal said, scared.

"I can see that" Ryoshin paused for a moment, and a slight evil smile came across his face. "You know what? You do what you want. I'm gonna go in and have fun. You can sit out here like a scared, little cat if you like, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from having fun" Ryoshin said, walking away from Crystal, but Ryoshin immediately found himself being tugged back to Crystal.

"Please, I beg you. Please don't leave me out here. I have to hide, I gotta make sure that he doesn't find me! He's gonna try and force me to marry him!" Crystal said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So put a restraining order on him. I'm goin inside, alright?" Ryoshin tugged his arm away form her grip, and began to walk towards the doors of the arcade.

"No, wait please" Crystal quickly grabbed Ryoshin by the arm again and tugged him over to her. "I don't LIKE HIM. He's a MORON" Crystal said, looking him in the eye. Ryoshin looked into the arcade's doors and watched the man for a second before returning to look at Crystal again.

"He seems like a good guy and he's not all that bad lookin. Why wouldn't a girl like you wanna at least give it a shot?" Ryoshin asked confused.

"Because I've got my eye on another one, alright? I don't like him. He's a freakin jock, and I hate those kinda of guys. He weird, stupid, gutsy, money hungry, and will do anything to get a girl. Especially me!" Crystal finished angrily.

Ryoshin sighed, looked down at the ground for a second, then looked back up to Crystal. "Fine, I'll hide you. But I'm still gonna go in to play games okay?" Ryoshin asked irritated enough, and pointed at her with his index finger.

"Okay, okay, deal!" Crystal held out her hand and Ryoshin shook it, initiating the deal.

"Here he comes now. Hide behind the building" Ryoshin pushed Crystal quickly behind the building and behind a dumpster. Ryoshin quickly ran back to the entrance of the building and watched the man walk out, past Ryoshin, and into the streets. "Phew, that was close" Ryoshin thought to himself. Ryoshin went back behind the building and grabbed Crystal from behind the dumpster, and took her to the entrance of the arcade.

"So?" Crystal asked.

"He's gone. He's not in the arcade anymore"

Crystal sighed with a breath of relief and looked back up to Ryoshin. "Thank you so much. So how about we play some games, huh?" Cyrtsal said, walking into the arcade.

"Sounds good" Ryoahin thought to himself, as he walked in with her.

The arcade was quite big indeed. With four floors of arcade games, covering two more floors up and a basment floor for the older games, this was a Gamer's dream. There were hundreds of people around,  
all putting in quarters for their games. Any arcade game you could think of would probably be here.  
Ryoshin and Crystal both looked around for any games that would look interesting and one caught Crystal's eyes. Crystal's eyes lit up and she smiled big. Ryoshin looked at Crystal and saw this.  
Ryoshin tried to look at what she was looking at. It was an old game where the player played as a yellow circle with a mouth that ran around and ate other yellow dots and small ghosts.

"I love this game!" Crystal said excitedly. Crystal quickly ran over to the game and went through her purse. She pulled out a quarter and put it into the machine. Ryoshin walked up to her side and began to watch her.

"So, how do you play this?" Ryoshin asked, pointing at the machine.

"Oh, it's real simple. You see all those little dots? This little guy you play as can eat all those.  
You run around and try to eat every one of them. Once you do, you finish the level. Although, these little ghosts will always be on your back" Crystal finished as she started a game.

"I see" Ryoshin watched the game carefully as Crystal evaded the ghosts, trying to eat all the dots that she could.

Ryoshin turned around as the arcade doors opened. Ryoshin gasped, and shoved Crystal behind the machine.

"Hey! What's youy problem?" Crystal yelled angrily.

Ryoshin covered her mouth with his hand, trying to shoosh her. "That...guy came in. He's over there"  
Ryoshin said, pointing in the direction of the arcade's entrance.

The man came in and looked around. He seemed quite angry, and walked over to the machine that Crystal had just played on. The man started to beat on it menacingly.

"What the hell is he doing?" Crystal asked frightened. Crystal flinched every time the guy hit the machine.

Hey! What do you think you're doing!" yelled one of the arcade's clerks. "Get away from there!" the woman said, running over to the man.

"Fine! But did you see a young girl about my age with light blue hair and stood about this tall come in?" the man asked the arcade woman.

"Ummm, yes. They were playing that very machine you're hitting" the woman replied.

"They?"

"Yes. The woman came in with a man that was about your age as well"

"SHE DID? Damn it!" the man said again, kicked the machine.

"Stop that! Get out of here now!" the woman yelled, pushing the man out the entrance.

"I know you're in there you little whore" the man thought to himself as he was pushed outside.  
"I'll just wait until you come out, then I'll show you"

"Phew, that was close, wasn't it?" Crystal asked Ryoshin.

"Yeah, really. You're lucky to have me protecting you" Ryoshin said strictly.

"Yeah, right. I could take care of myself" Crystal said to him angrily. She was angry to see that Ryoshin see her as a weak girl who couldn't defend herself.

"I'm serious. That guy did NOT look good. I mean, cmon. He was kicking the machine just over you. This guy could be dangerous. We should try to avoid at all costs" Ryoshin finished, helping Crystal up from her spot.

"Well, looks like I lost" Crystal laughed, looking at her game.

"Yeah, that moron had to go and break it" Ryoshin looked at the large hole the guy had made kicking the machine.

Ryoshin and Crystal both decided to check out the rest of the games that they had in the arcade to see if they had some more interesting games to play. The two played for hours, comepletely forgetting about Crystal's stalker and having plenty of fun. The two had sodas and talked about what they could be expecting from the rest of the tournament.

"The only guys that scare me a bit are Lifeberg and the Tormentor. They seem to be some of the strongest here. I just hope that I can defeat them both, because whether I like it or not, I will have to defeat both of them if I want to win" Ryoshin said to Crystal with a smile.

"Well, I hope my card helps you" Crystal said, looking through Ryoshin's deck.

"It definitely will. With that card in the deck, there's another card that's going to need to go in there now if I want to make it perfect" Ryoshins aid, holding up a magic card in his hand.

"What's that card do?" Crystal asked, real interested with the card.

"It's called Sage's Stone. If Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can summon a Dark Magician from my deck or hand" Ryoshin smiled, handing the card to Crystal.

"Oh wow, so it's like we're never away from each other, huh?" Crystal asked, putting the card into Ryoshin's deck.

Ryoshin and Crystal began to walk towards the entrance of the arcade, continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, in a way you're right" Ryoshin held out his hand and Crystal placed his deck back in Ryoshin's hand. "Well, I guess we should be going now. My next match is tomorrow too, so I'm gonna catch a little practice"

"Alright, sounds good. Same time tomorrow at the tournament?" Crystal said, stopping outside the arcade.

"Definitely. Hope to see you there" Ryoshin replied.

"Hey! You two!"

"Huh?" Ryoshin turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see him. "Crap, it's him" Ryoshin thought to himself.

"Hey you little whore! What about that deal we made?" the man asked angrily, pushing Ryoshin out of his way.

"I wasn't serious you numbskull! I was kidding, but you got ahead of yourself!" Crystal yelled at the man.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Ryoshin pushing his way in front of the man.

"Hey dude, get out of my way, this doesn't concern you!"

"If it concerns anyone I know, it concerns me as well! Now leave her alone!" Ryoshin said, putting his arms in front of the man.

"I know you. You're Ryock, one of the people who have entered this Duel Monsters tournament, arent you?"

"What of it?" Ryoshin asked confused.

"Heeeehhh, well then I challenge you to duel you little punk. If I win, she comes with me" the man said, confidently.

"Fine, but if I win, you are never to speak or see her again" Ryoshin said angrily.

"You bet pal, so are we" the man was interrupted though by Crystal.

"No way Ryo! I want this guy! He's mine! I'm tired of him always stalking me! I'm gonna defeat him myself!" Crystal said, taking a deck out of her purse.

"Are you serious? I've never seen you play before. Are you very good?" Ryoshin asked her shocked.

Crystal looked at Ryoshin with a jokingly angry face. "I'm plenty good! Good enough to beat him at least!"

"But I'VE never seen you play before. I knew you've tried a few times, but never really played much.  
Is that deck good?" Ryoshin asked seriously.

"It's fine!" Crystal said, yelling at Ryoshin. "Where to you weirdo?"

"We'll duel over there, sound good Crystal?" asked the man.

"Fine Skye! Let's go duel over there!"

The three walked over to a small square and yellow colored table, over at a Coffee shop that was just a few minutes walk from where they were.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you out of my life forever!" Crystal said, slamming her deck down on the table.

"We'll see girl" said Skye, setting his deck down nicely on the table opposite of Crystal. "Oh yeah.  
We're playing with four thousand life, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm going first" Crystal said, drawing her sixth card. "I'll set this monster in defense mode and lay one card face-down. Go ahead"

"Alright, I'll play Luster Dragon. Next, I'll activate Graceful Charity" Skye said, discarding two cards from his hand. "I'll discard Blowback Dragon and Giant Trunade. Next, I'll activate Monster Re-" Skye stopped, finding himself being interrupted by Crystal.

"Yeah, right. I'll activate Lightforce Sword. I pick that card" Crystal said, pointing to the card that Skye was about to play. "Now, remove it from play for three turns you whacko"

"Fine, girl. I'll attack your monster with Luster Dragon!"

"It's my Sangan. Now, I can get a monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I pick Mataza the Zapper"

"Alright, girl. You can go now" Skye said humbly.

"Cool. Alrighty then. I'll play Mataza the Zapper. I'll equip him with Axe of Despair. This will increase his attack power by one thousand points" Crystal said happily.

"Lucky, you are" Skye said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I'll attack your Luster Dragon! And since my warrior can attack a second time, I'll have him attack you too! I'll lay two cards face-down and now it's your turn" Crystal finished with a proud expression on her face.

"Wow, that was very good. He's down to a measly thirteen hundred life points" Ryoshin thought to himself.

"Alright then. I guess I'll lay one card face-down. I'll play my Goblin Attack Force and I'll boost his strength with Malevolent Nuzzler, which will increase it by seven hundred. I'll attack your measly Mataza!" Skye said.

"Then I guess I'll stop your attack with Gravity Bind. This prevents all monsters of level 4 from attacking, so no attack this turn. It's continuous by the way" Crystal said, smiling at her trap.

"I know that! I guess it's your turn then" Skye said, setting his hand down.

"Cool. Then I'll play Hayabusa Knight! I'll boost my Mataza's attack strength by another one thousand with a second Axe of Despair! Mataza will attack your Goblin Attack Force!"

"Then I'll stop all your attacks with Negate Attack" Skye replied, flipping over his trap. "This will stop your battle phase and your attacks"

"Then I guess it's your turn" Crystal replied.

Skye drew his card and smiled menacingly at Crystal. "This is where you lose girl. I'm going to activate Call of the Haunted. This will let me summon a monster from my grave. I'll summon my Blowback Dragon to the field. Now his effect allows me to destroy and magic, trap, or monster if I flip a coin and get two results of heads" Skye said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a silver coin and flipped it into the air.

"Heads" Ryoshin whispered to himself.

"Tails" Crystal said to herself.

"Heads again" Skye said. "So I'll destroy your Gravity Bind, which will now allow me to attack. Next,  
I'll sacrifice my Blowback Dragon and my Goblin Attack Force. So that I can summon my Tyrant Dragon to the field. I'll equip him with Mage Power and lay one card face-down, giving my dragon an additional one thousand attack points. I'll attack your Mataza monster!"

Crystal reached down to her Mataza card and placed it into the graveyard pile with a look of sadness.

"Oh cmon girl, that's the least of your worries, cause my dragon can attack again, which means that I can wipe out your life! Now, I'll attack your Hayabusa Knight!"

"Fine! Then I'll activate my Magical Hats! This will hide my Hayabusa and put him into defense mode"  
Crystal said proudly.

"Alright, I'll attack the left hat"

"Oops, wrong one sir. My turn" Crystal said, picking up a card from her deck. "Perfect" she thought.  
"Alriht Skye, are YOU ready to lose? Cause now I'm activating my Tribute to the Doomed card. This will destroy any monster I like. I'll destroy your Tyrant Dragon! Next, I'll play my Injection Fairy Lily!  
I'll sacrfice two thousand life to boost her strength to three thousand, four hundred. Now she will attack you, wiping out YOUR life points" Crystal finished, folding her arms in a "Kiss my feet peseant!" way.

Skye couldn't speak, nor move. He just bowed his head and reached out his hand. Crystal took it and shook his hand. Skye slowly got out of his chair, looked at Ryoshin and walked away into the streets.

"Wow! That was very impressive Crystal. I can't believe you just did that. Those were some very nice combos you pulled" Ryoshin said with a big smile on his face.

"Were they really?" Crystal asked excitedly.

"Yes, that was very smart using your low leveled monsters and that Gravity Bind as a shield to prevent your opponent from attacking you. Very smart" Ryoshin said, giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'll meet up with you tomorrow Ryo" Crystal said, pulling her purse back onto her shoulder.

"For sure. See ya later" Ryoshin said.

Crystal nodded with a smile and waved as she walked away. 


End file.
